


Favors

by TheRealKags



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bullying, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Suspension, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Victim Blaming, cocsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKags/pseuds/TheRealKags
Summary: Hinata wasn’t sure when it became a regular thing. All he knew was that it was normal, but it just wasn’t something people talked about in the open- kind of like pooping, but definitely not.AKA where Hinata has sex with people for favors and he thinks people do it all the time and then people find out and everything just goes downhill from there





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> things aren’t all tht graphic in my opinion (as per usual) and my phone is glitching out as i’m posting this so it’s hard to make things italicized and edit and stuff so i’m sorry

Hinata wasn’t sure when it became a regular thing. All he knew was that it was normal, but it just wasn’t something people talked about in the open- kind of like pooping, but definitely not.

 

So here he was, in the school bathroom, cramming this in before practice. This boy had helped him on his math homework last week, and demanded that Hinata repay him now, of all times. That was why Hinata found himself kneeling down, sucking on the boy’s manhood skillfully. He could feel his classmate shudder when he came and Hinata pulled back, wiping his mouth off.

 

“You really are good,” the boy said with a grin. “Any time you need help with math again, let me know.”

 

“Okay! I’ve gotta get going.”

 

He grabbed his things and ran straight to the club room, dressing himself into his practice clothes haphazardly. The spiker grabbed his water bottle and dashed to the gym, slamming the doors open to see that his team had started without him.

 

“I’m sorry!” Hinata bowed in front of his coach. “I got caught up in something, it won’t happen again!”

 

“I know it won’t,” Ukai said. “Now get stretched.”

 

Practice went by fast- too fast for Hinata’s liking. When the time came to go home, he was nowhere near tired and definitely didn’t want to stop.

 

“Kageyama,” he shouted eagerly. “Will you stay after and toss to me? Please?”

 

The setter sighed. “Fine.”

 

Everyone else left and Hinata threw a ball for Kageyama to set. The ball bounced off of his nimble fingers and Hinata jumped, smacking it to the ground. They went on like that for a while, maybe an hour or so, with few breaks because Hinata just loved volleyball so much, he’d do anything to keep playing. Eventually, after practicing receives, Hinata’s energy tanked and he knew that if he wanted to make the walk home, he’d need to stop.

 

“Thanks for doing this, Kageyama,” Hinata exclaimed as they finished cleaning up the gym.

 

Kageyama scoffed. “You owe me.”

 

Hinata stopped what he was doing. He was disappointed, to say the least. He thought Kageyama actually liked playing volleyball with him, no strings attached. Now he knew better.

 

“So,” Hinata stuttered. “D-Do you want to do it now, or what?”

 

Kageyama stared. “What?“

 

“The favor,” Hinata said. “You said I owe you. If we do it now, I can’t take long because my mom will be worried. Also, I have to make sure I can walk home, and-“

 

“Wait,” Kageyama demanded. “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

Hinata paused. “What... What’re you talking about?”

 

“I asked you first.”

 

With a sigh, Hinata awkwardly explained. “You know, like... what people usually mean when they say that. Like they can touch me, I’ll touch them if they want-“

 

“What?!” Kageyama’s eyebrows were sky high and his eyes were wide. “What the fuck? I just meant that, like, you’ll buy me a milk tomorrow or something! Not that!”

 

Hinata’s face reddened. “Oh.”

 

“Who the hell would make you do that for playing volleyball with you?”

 

“Like-Like a lot of people? I don’t know!”

 

“Okay,” Kageyama said, taking a breath. “Explain.”

 

“Explain what?”

 

“I don’t know- everything!”

 

“O-Okay, well...” Hinata thought. “My first year in middle school, I needed help with my homework, so this guy offered to tutor me since he was a couple years older. Then he said that I owed him, and he taught me how to pay him back but he said I shouldn’t tell anybody, because no one needs to know... or something like that.”

 

Kageyama raised his eyebrows. “You’ve been doing this since you were thirteen?”

 

“Well... Yeah, I guess.”

 

“How often do you do this?”

 

“Well, whenever I need help with homework, or when I want someone to play volleyball with-“

 

“Do people on our team do it?!” Kageyama looked horrified.

 

“No!” Hinata yelled. “No, no! Just... Other people.”

 

Kageyama sighed. “Okay, um... Do you know how sex works?”

 

Hinata laughed. “Of course I do, Kageyama.”

 

“Do you know about like... STI’s? How having sex is usually something you do with people you... you’re in a relationship with?”

 

Hinata tilted his head. “What?”

 

Kageyama sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “God, I can’t believe I have to explain this to you... Okay, like when you have a girlfriend, or boyfriend, you have sex with them- only if you want to, though. Sex is... Kind of a big deal- to most people, at least. You don’t just do it for favors, because that’s...” Kageyama trailed off.

 

“That’s what?” Hinata asked.

 

“That’s... It’s not okay. It’s unhealthy.”

 

Hinata looked at the ground. “Oh.”

 

There was silence for a few minutes until Kageyama took a step forward, speaking again.

 

“Don’t do it anymore, okay?” He requested. “You shouldn’t let people manipulate you like that.”

 

“Okay,” Hinata said lamely.

 

They walked home silently, because Hinata couldn’t help the feeling that Kageyama thought poorly of him now. Was this really that big of a deal? Why was Kageyama so upset?

 

When he got home, Hinata took to his laptop. He went to google and searched, “having sex with a lot of people.”

 

The first thing that came up was the word “slut.” Hinata clicked on it. The definition was, “a woman who has many casual sexual partners, synonymous with prostitute and whore.” A second definition was given: “a woman with a low standard of cleanliness.”

 

“A disgrace to all. A morbid way to make themselves feel adequate or wanted or accepted. No matter what, there is still no excuse.”

 

“Someone that is sleazy and disgusting and will have sex with anyone.”

 

“A slut can be a man, but is usually a very pathetic girl that is absolutely desperate to be noticed and to get attention.”

 

The definitions went on and it made Hinata feel weird inside. It made him feel low, lower than dirt, undeserving of anything. Did Kageyama think those things about him now? Now that Hinata thought about it, Kageyama did seem disgusted, didn’t he?

 

He felt tears come to his eyes and wiped them away quickly, climbing into bed and pulling the covers over his head. He didn’t sleep.

 

The next day was like any other, Hinata trying to dispel any bad thoughts from his head. They had morning practice, and Kageyama was treating him almost normal- Hinata wasn’t sure if he was imagining things when he saw the setter staring at him.

 

First period came. No one treated him any different than they usually did, even though Hinata felt like everyone knew that he was gross and disgusting. It was during third period that he found that he needed help once again on his English work. Their teacher was helping another student, so Hinata turned to the boy behind him.

 

“What did you get for number... Well, all of them?”

 

The kid sighed. “Give me your paper, I’ll just put down my answers.”

 

Before Hinata could object, the boy grabbed the paper off of his desk and scribbled words on it in an imitation of Hinata’s handwriting. He gave it back and soon the teacher collected the paper, Hinata thanking the kid behind him before the bell rang.

 

“Hinata, wait!”

 

The middle blocker stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. It was his classmate from English.

 

“So, you want to repay me for that favor?”

 

Hinata was nauseous. “Um, I don’t think I should-“

 

The boy seized his arm and pulled him from the hallway and into the bathroom, the bell ringing just as he did so and the room clearing out. He locked the door behind him and Hinata backed away.

 

“Listen, I’m not doing that anymore,” Hinata said. “I’ll pay you back in some other way, like-“

 

“Oh, so you’ll fuck everyone else in this school except for me?” The boy walked towards him.

 

“I-I’m not doing that with anyone any-“

 

Hinata’s arms were grabbed and he was pushed against a sink, bending backwards while the boy kissed him. Hinata didn’t kiss back like he usually did. He struggled.

 

“Get off!” He shoved the boy away.

 

He didn’t even see his classmate raise his hand before he was hit in the face. The boy turned him around and began to undress him. Hinata stopped struggling as he was bent over the sink in some weird mockery of yoga. This wasn’t new, so why did he feel scared all of a sudden? It didn’t feel even remotely pleasurable this time, like it sometimes did. He could feel the boy push into him.

 

“Damn, you feel great,” the boy groaned. “I can see why everyone wants to be your friend.”

 

That statement hit Hinata the hardest. He started to cry while the boy fucked him, due to the thought that maybe he didn’t have any real friends. Maybe they all just wanted this from him.

 

His classmate finished and Hinata collected himself, cleaning himself up. The redhead grumpily grabbed his things and headed to class, the teacher stopping him on the way in.

 

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Hinata said. “I had a-a stomach ache.”

 

He went and sat down in his seat, Kageyama tapping his shoulder.

 

“Where were you really?” Kageyama asked.

 

Hinata sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

Lunch came next. Hinata made a dash for the lunchroom, but Kageyama found him first, grabbing him by the elbow and pulling him to the side of the hallway.

 

“What the hell happened?”

 

“I-I... Okay,” Hinata said, taking a breath. “Okay, just don’t freak out, because I didn’t even want-“

 

“You had sex again, didn’t you?” Kageyama whispered. “Inside the school?”

 

“It wasn’t my idea!” Hinata exclaimed. “I told him I didn’t want to, I did! He made me, you’ve gotta believe me!”

 

“Whoa, what?” Kageyama somehow seemed even more outraged at this. “He made you have sex with him?”

 

Hinata felt his eyes start to sting. “Wha- Yes? Yes, that’s what I just sa-“

 

“Okay, that’s it,” Kageyama said, grabbing Hinata’s arm again and pulling him down the hall. “We need to tell someone about this.”

 

“What?! No!”

 

It was no use because now, Hinata found himself sitting in the club room while Kageyama talked to Suga and Daichi in hushed whispers. They didn’t know what to do, of course, so they brought Takeda in, who insisted that he had to tell the principal because what else was he supposed to do? Hinata still wasn’t sure why this was such a big deal or why everyone else had to get involved, but it seemed serious and dread built with every step into the school counselor’s office.

 

“You know Mr. Teppei, right?” Takeda asked. “He’s just going to talk to you for a bit.”

 

They were left alone and the man turned to him. “How are you, Hinata?”

 

“Um,” he started. “Okay, I guess. I don’t really get what’s going on.”

 

“That’s okay,” he said. “I just need to ask you a couple of questions.” He got some papers in order. “How old were you when you became sexually active?”

 

“Like, thirteen.”

 

Mr. Teppei wrote something down. “And how old was the other person?”

 

“Fifteen or sixteen,” Hinata said. “I don’t remember.”

 

“Has anyone ever forced you to do anything sexual with them?”

 

“Yeah,” Hinata said.

 

“How many times has that happened?”

 

“Two- no, three times.”

 

“Alright,” Mr. Teppei said. “Just sit tight, someone else will be in here to talk to you soon.”

 

He left and Hinata stared at the ceiling, the walls, everything. He counted in his head, hummed songs, did anything to keep his mind off of what was going on. Soon, the door opened again and Hinata felt all of the breath being drawn from his lungs. A police officer walked through the door.

 

“Hello, Hinata,” the officer said. “I’m officer King. I just have a few questions for you.”

 

“Am I in trouble?”

 

“No,” the officer said. “I just need to talk to you about a few things, that’s all.” He set up a recorder in front of Hinata and sat down. “Do you know why we’re here?”

 

“Not-Not really.”

 

“Alright,” the officer said. “How about this, tell me about the first time you engaged in sexual activity.”

 

“Uh, well, I was in my first year of middle school, and this kid, he was a third year, was tutoring me.”

 

“What was his name?”

 

“Something like... Kaioto... Yeah, it was Kaioto. At one of our sessions at the library, he brought me into the bathroom and touched me, and he told me to touch him, and we did it again a few times.”

 

“Did you know what you were doing?”

 

“No, not really. I didn’t really like it at first, but he made me get used to it. Then I guess he told his friends, so they started doing things for me and making me pay them back, too. When I came here, people still asked me to do stuff like that, because they were apparently friends with Kaioto.”

 

“What was the age of the oldest person you did this with?”

 

“He was seventeen at the time. I was fifteen.”

 

“Alright.” Officer King wrote down a few things before passing Hinata a pen and paper. “Can you write down the names of every person you did this with?”

 

Hinata nodded dubiously. He wasn’t sure how many names he wrote down, maybe fifteen or twenty. He just thought this was normal, because everywhere he went people were asking this of him. He wrote down everyone he could remember.

 

“I have just a few more questions for you,” the officer said. “Have you ever told an adult about any of this?” Hinata shook his head. “You’re doing a great job. Now I need to know this: do you know what rape is?”

 

Hinata thought. He’d heard the word before, but didn’t completely understand the concept. “Not really.”

 

“Rape is sexual contact or penetration achieved without consent, through manipulation or deception, or when a person is unable to give consent. Do you understand that?”

 

Hinata nodded. “I... I didn’t do that to anyone.”

 

“I know that,” Officer King reassured. “My question is, do you think you’ve ever been raped before?”

 

He has been forced into having sex before, but he never thought it was rape. He’s been guilted into having sex, too- many, many times- but he didn’t think that meant much, either. He knew rape was a crime, but didn’t think any crimes were ever being committed against him.

 

Hinata looked back at the police officer. “I... I think I was raped.”

 

After those words left his mouth, everything changed. He felt tears running down his face and the officer looked at him sympathetically. He was told that his parents would be called and a police report would be filed, but until then he had to stay in the office. Surprisingly, they let Kageyama sit with him until his parents got there.

 

“I didn’t mean to make everyone mad,” Hinata said.

 

“We just care about you,” Kageyama replied. “We’re not mad.”

 

“Then why is everyone yelling at me?” Hinata was frustrated now. “You say you’re not mad, but you really seem like you are!”

 

“No ones mad at you,” Kageyama assured. “We’re mad at the people who did this to you.”

 

“No one did anything to me, Kageyama, I don’t understand why it’s a big deal!”

 

Hinata pressed his hands to his face and brought his knees up to his chest. Then he felt a pressure on his back, fingers rubbing against his shoulder. He looked up and noticed that Kageyama was awkwardly hugging him to his side, a constipated look on his face.

 

“It’s a big deal, and you know it. You’ve been hurt and even though you haven’t realized it yet, you will, and I’ll be there when that happens.”

 

The tears finally stopped and Hinata’s parents arrived. They stepped through the doors, his mother wide eyed and worried, his father looking at him with nothing but disappointment in his eyes. They disappeared into the principal’s office and when the door opened next, Hinata was beckoned into the room.

 

“Sit,” the principal said. He sat in between his parents. “I have one question for you. Did you or did you not have consensual sexual intercourse on school grounds?”

 

Hinata gulped. “I did.”

 

The man leaned forward. “I realized you were unfairly coerced, but school policy still stands. You’re being suspended for at least a week, depending on what the superintendent has to say about this.”

 

Hinata gasped. “But- The police officer said I wasn’t in trouble!”

 

“He was talking about legal trouble,” Hinata’s father said. “You’re in every kind of trouble, besides legal.”

 

There was more crying involved as the principal continued. “All of the boys whose names you wrote down are being suspended, too, while some will be expelled for the rape if charges are pressed. You are to remain off school grounds until next Tuesday. You will come back on that day to have a meeting with the superintendent, where...”

 

Hinata stopped listening. He stared at his shoes, ignoring the fact that his father kept sending him angry glares. When the principal was done talking, they were told to leave.

 

There was a lot of screaming and yelling on the car ride home. His mother stayed silent, but his father had plenty to say.

 

“Honey,” his mother finally said. “Our son was taken advantage of, and he needs us to be on his side.”

 

“He was not taken advantage of,” his dad said. “The only thing that was taken advantage of was his stupidity and lack of common sense.”

 

“You don’t know the pressures that people can feel when a man is pressuring them to-“

 

“I may not know what it’s like to love men, but I know what it’s like to be a man.” Hinata’s father looked in the rear view mirror and their eyes met. “No self respecting man would whore themselves off like that.”

 

“Shiro!”

 

The rest of the arguing and insults was drowned out by the sound of Hinata’s sobs in his own ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mind the tags.

They didn’t go straight home. Hinata’s dad announced that they had to go to the hospital and Hinata immediately refused.

 

“I don’t need a hospital! I’m not sick or anything!”

 

“Are you sure about that?” Hinata’s father bit. “You need to get tested.”

 

Hinata vaguely remembered Kageyama mentioning something about STI’s and his stomach sank. He was silent the rest of the way to the hospital where he was brought into a room, alone, and was asked question after question after question about his health, what happened, if he’d had sex in the last three days, and much more.

 

Then came the exam. It was unpleasant and made him extremely uncomfortable because this person was looking at him, touching him, and now he knew that it wasn’t normal and it wasn’t okay and he wasn’t sure even when people said they just wanted to help him. They took blood and did swans and a bunch of tests and by some miracle, he was healthy. The car ride home was silent.

 

Hinata lay in his bed the next morning, awake in time for school even though he wasn’t going. He stared at his alarm clock as the numbers switched to six o’clock and sat up. His parents would be getting up and ready for work at about this time.

 

Getting out of bed, Hinata walked downstairs. His dad was brewing his coffee and his mother was serving breakfast for Natsu.

 

“I didn’t think you’d be up this early,” his mother said with a smile.

 

Hinata forced himself to smile back. “I just wanted to see you guys before you go.”

 

“Why doesn’t he have to go to school?” Natsu pouted. “Can I stay home too?”

 

“Your brother is staying home because the school doesn’t want him there,” Hinata’s father said. “He did something bad, so they don’t want him.”

 

Hinata looked up and saw his dad making direct eye contact with him while he grabbed his travel mug and headed towards the door. He sighed, opening the refrigerator and grabbing some milk, pouring it over his cereal. His mom came over and kissed his cheek, grabbing Natsu and going to the car.

 

Then, Hinata was alone. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, pausing every so often until he reached a channel that caught his eye. It was a show about police. He watched and they were talking about crimes and rape and Hinata couldn’t ignore the fact that the rape victim in every case was always crying and traumatized. Should Hinata feel that way? Should he be scared and crying and anxious?

 

“He took advantage of me,” one victim said.

 

“I feel disgusting!”

 

“I should’ve done something to stop it.”

 

“I feel so used.”

 

The words went on and on and Hinata couldn’t figure it out. Was this really that big of a deal? The rape? How awful was it that he didn’t feel too bad about it? Right now, the biggest thing on his mind was the fact that his father would barely look at him.

 

“Probably because you’re a slut,” said a voice in his head. “You remember what a slut is, right? Pathetic. Disgusting. Lower than dirt.”

 

Hinata slammed his palms over his ears and closed his eyes. This needed to stop. He was fine. He had sex. So what? People do it all the time.

 

“No self respecting man would whore himself off like that!”

 

Or maybe not. He wasn’t okay, he was far from okay. He felt himself start to cry and suddenly he hated the body he was trapped in. He hated the fact that he knew what sex felt like and couldn’t get the feeling of penetration out of his head. He wanted to get out of this body, he would do anything to get out.

 

Hinata ran up to his room as fast as he could, not even caring enough to turn off the TV, and climbed into his bed, yanking the covers over his head. This was his fault, this was all his fault. He let everyone take advantage of him and he should’ve done something to stop it. He should’ve known that it was wrong. He was disgusting and worthless and-

 

He had to calm down. His breathing was ragged and he was slamming his hands against his head until he saw stars and he was sweating, he was burning up. He couldn’t keep going like this.

 

He didn’t want to be alone.

 

Hinata wailed. He let himself cry because he hadn’t done so yet, he hadn’t just let himself scream because everything was so wrong and terrifying and he hated himself.

 

Eventually he stopped crying and got back up, going back into the living room to try and lose himself once more in the TV screen. That was all the next few hours consisted of- crying and watching shows. He didn’t eat, really. He didn’t feel like he could.

 

Hinata’s parents got home that day and it was weird spending this much time with them. His mother seemed worried about him while his father still seemed angry. Dinner was mostly silent, save for Natsu’s excited babbling about everything that happened at school that day, and Hinata went straight up to his room right after. He wished he had his phone or some way to contact his friends- his dad took his phone away as soon as they got home the day prior.

 

The next day, Hinata’s mom woke him up because he actually decided to sleep in. She said that they were going to the police station that day to talk about pressing charges.

 

Yay.

 

Upon arriving at the police station, Hinata’s mom walked up to a desk and started talking with an officer. Soon, Hinata was taken by officer King to an office that was separate from where his parents were talking.

 

“How are you, Hinata?”

 

He shrugged. “Fine, I guess.”

 

“Let’s get down to it,” the officer said. “I’ve already spoken to your parents, but I want to hear from you. Would you like to press charges against the people who raped you?”

 

Hinata felt cold inside. “I don’t know. I didn’t know I was being r-raped, so...”

 

“That doesn’t invalidate it,” the man said. “You were raped, and I know it’s hard for you to accept, but you’ll need to if you want to win this case. Do you want to press charges?”

 

Hinata sighed hollowly. “Yeah.”

 

“Alright,” King said. “That being said, we only have forensic evidence to press rape charges against one person. Neither school has disclosed their security tapes-“

 

“What do you mean ‘neither school?’” Hinata asked.

 

“Your high school and your middle school,” the officer replied. “Crimes were committed there, as well. We need security footage of any activity that seems suspicious.”

 

They continued to talk and Hinata ended up giving a very detailed description of his first time. How the older boy brought him into the bathroom and pinned him against the wall, touching him everywhere. He was scared but the boy kept hushing him and telling him that it would be okay. He was undressed and there were sensations that Hinata had never felt before and they were so overwhelming that he started to cry, but the older boy placed a hand over his mouth until he was done.

 

The next time, Hinata blatantly said no until he was guilted into engaging in more activity. Eventually he realized that it wasn’t that big of a deal, that he should just enjoy it like every other boy did. Realizing now that Hinata had the right idea the first time crushed him inside. It made him start crying again, just as he’d done the day before and it was so uncontrollable that they had to stop for the day.

 

When they walked out of the office, Hinata’s dad’s face softened when he saw his son’s red and puffy eyes. The ride home was another one spent in silence and when they got to their house, Hinata sat on the couch and his mother sat next to him, running her fingers through his hair.

 

“It’ll be okay,” she said.

 

All he could do was nod.

 

The next few days were uneventful. Hinata’s meeting date with the superintendent was creeping up on them and to be honest, it scared Hinata. He didn’t want to deal with this, and moreover he didn’t want to be expelled.

 

When Tuesday came, Hinata and his parents walked into the superintendent’s office in mid morning. In the room was the superintendent, the principal, vice principal, Mr. Teppei, and Takeda. His teacher looked at him with a sad expression and Hinata tried to smile back.

 

“So,” the superintendent said. “How do you guys feel about being here?”

 

Hinata stayed silent and so did his mom, but his dad didn’t miss a beat.

 

“Embarrassed,” he said. “Disappointed.”

 

“Well I’m glad you understand the situation,” the superintendent replied. “So, let’s get down to it. I have a few questions for you, Hinata. Did you have sexual intercourse on school grounds?”

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

“More than once?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Was it consensual?”

 

“I-I mean, usually,” Hinata stuttered. “Not because I wanted to, though.”

 

“Would you like to explain that for us?”

 

Hinata looked between his mom and his dad for a second before looking back at the superintendent.

 

“I don’t know, people always asked me and whenever I said no they’d get really mad, so... I just started saying yes.”

 

The man wrote something down on his notepad before looking back up at them.

 

“Are you pressing charges for the rape?”

 

“We intend to,” Hinata’s mother said.

 

“Alright, Hinata, here’s what we’re going to do,” the superintendent began. “You are allowed back at school and those who have taken advantage of you will be expelled. As this had nothing to do with your volleyball team, you aren’t suspended from participating. I expect better behavior from you and for this to never happen again, got it?”

 

Hinata nodded, a lump in his throat.

 

“Do you have anything you wish to add?”

 

“It won’t happen again,” Hinata said. “I promise. I won’t let it happen ever again.”

 

With that, the meeting was over. It was probably the longest day of Hinata’s life and he was glad that it was over and that he’d be returning to school the next day, but he also had a feeling of dread creeping into him.

 

This was going to be a long week.

 

The next day, as Hinata walked into the school in the morning, his anxiety grew. He still held a smile on his face as he walked into practice, a little late because his parents decided to lecture him that morning about making good decisions. When he walked into the gym, all eyes were on him for a split second until everyone went back to stretching, obviously trying really hard to treat him normally even though he wasn’t normal.

 

“Hey, Hinata,” Ukai said. “Come here, I want to talk to you.”

 

Hinata anxiously walked over to him, rubbing his hands together and cracking his fingers.

 

“Did any of our boys ask you to... Do anything for them?” Ukai asked. “Like...”

 

Hinata knew what he meant. “No! No. I, uh... No. No one on the team did that. Don’t worry.”

 

“How about opposing teams?” Ukai continued. “At matches or training camps?”

 

“Nope! Nothing like that has ever happened.”

 

“Alright.” The coach clapped a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “Go get stretched.”

 

Hinata ran over to where everyone else was and sat down, stretching out and starting to chat. He tried to act normal and to hide the fact that he knew how everyone saw him now.

 

Practice went well. Everyone was acting so normal that if Hinata didn’t know better, he wouldn’t have known it was an act at all. The part where things went wrong was on the way to first period.

 

There Hinata was, minding his own business and walking down the hallway, when someone shamelessly groped his ass. Jumping, Hinata wheeled around to see a boy he’d never even talked to before.

 

“I hear you’re into that,” the boy said with a smirk. “I have a free bell during seventh period.”

 

Hinata made a face. “N-No thanks.”

 

He all but ran to his first class, sitting down in his seat with a blush on his face. God, that was humiliating. How many people saw that?

 

There was a tap on his shoulder and Hinata looked at the student behind him.

 

“Is it true you got suspended for hooking up with half the freshman class?”

 

Hinata felt his blush deepen. “U-Uh, no?”

 

The girl chuckled. “Okay, sure.”

 

“You’re just jealous,” said a boy who was probably listening in. “He probably gets at least twice as much dick as you do.”

 

Hinata turned back around in his seat, feeling the lump in his throat get bigger and his eyes water. Class finally started and he could still feel people staring at him as he collected the work he’d missed. Second period was the same, and so was every other period until lunch. People still kept offering to do him favors and expecting something in return and it made him uneasy.

 

Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi found him before lunch. Hinata was glad to finally get away from everyone and be with people he knew were his friends.

 

“I can see why everyone wants to be your friend.”

 

Hinata’s mood sank. Did everyone feel that way about him? Were they just trying a different approach to get him to have sex with them?

 

No. This was his team, his family- they’d never do that to him.

 

They went to the roof and ate lunch there like they always did, chattering about everything and nothing at the same time. When the time came to go back to class, Hinata was sad. He wished he could stay and talk with his friends forever.

 

It was during seventh period that things went bad again.

 

Hinata was just on his way back to class from the bathroom. He was minding his own business, being normal and rushing back to class like any student who didn’t want to miss the notes would.

 

“Hey,” he heard from behind him.

 

Hinata stopped and turned around. It was the boy from that morning, but he had a few friends with him.

 

“Come over here,” the boy said.

 

“N-No, I have to get back to class,” Hinata said, taking a step back.

 

They started walking towards him and Hinata kept backing up until they were actually chasing him down the hallway. Hinata couldn’t scream for help, his lungs were burning because he was scared and out of breath. They were fast and Hinata kept tripping so it wasn’t a surprise when one of them grabbed the back of his shirt, throwing him against the lockers. Another boy took a step forward and covered his mouth.

 

“Be quiet,” one of them said. “Come with us.”

 

They grabbed him roughly and shoved him into a janitors closet with dim lighting. The smell of chemicals invaded Hinata’s nostrils and his eyes watered as they threw him on the ground.

 

“Be good,” said the one from this morning.

 

“No,” Hinata whimpered, just before they all came at him at once.

 

One was holding him down and kissing him while another was groping him through his pants and another was undoing their belt. It was too much, too much was going on and Hinata couldn’t breathe. He sobbed and gasped and nothing helped because they kept touching him and the one that was undoing their pants decided to stick his erection into Hinata’s mouth and jam it down his throat over and over again. His shirt was lifted up and his nipples were being pinched and someone was leaving hickeys on his belly and taking off his pants to leave more on his thighs and-

 

The door opened. Light flooded the closet and the silhouette of the vice principal stood in the doorway, followed by Suga.

 

“What on earth is going on here,” the vice principal shouted.

 

Suddenly, all hands were off Hinata and the boys were zipping up their pants. All Hinata could do was cry and sob and hyperventilate because his shaking hands couldn’t get a grip on his pants to pull them up. Suddenly there were hands helping him and Hinata looked up and saw Suga staring down at him with a look of worry. Each of the perpetrators was brought out of the room and Hinata was left crying on the floor, being held by his senior.

 

“Come with me,” the vice principal stated.

 

Hinata stood shakily and did so, getting his breathing under control. Suga came with him the whole time and the man didn’t protest to that.

 

“I heard what was going on but the door was locked,” Suga whispered. “I’m just glad I was there.”

 

They went to the vice principal’s office and sat down in front of his desk. The man looked at Hinata with a hard expression before sighing, his face softening.

 

“You didn’t consent to that, did you?”

 

Hinata shook his head.

 

“I have security tapes of you being forced into the closet,” the man replied. “We can show these to the police. For now, go to the nurse so she can look at your lip.”

 

Hinata hadn’t even realized his lip was bleeding until now. He dabbed it with his finger and it came back with blood on it. The middle blocker wasn’t sure when he’d been hit. Suga escorted him to the nurse and didn’t leave his side while she examined his face and gave him ice to hold to his mouth. She said he was allowed to go back to class, but Hinata didn’t want to.

 

“Can I just stay here a while?” He asked.

 

The nurse nodded. “I’ll just call your teachers. Do you want someone to bring your stuff up from your class?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

Hinata sat down on one of the beds and Suga sat next to him. It just so happened to be that Kageyama was the one who brought up Hinata’s stuff and when he came in, the look on his face was almost frantic.

 

“What happened?”

 

Hinata hesitated before telling him a very non-descriptive version of what happened. Kageyama was enraged, his mouth in a tight frown and his eyebrows drawn together, fists clenched.

 

“The principal is dealing with them,” Suga said. “You can go back to class.”

 

“No,” Kageyama said. “I’ll stay here.”

 

They all sat on the bed, no one saying anything. It meant everything to Hinata that they were there for him. That’s all he could ask for really.

 

They really were his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t even have a plan for the next chapter so idk when it’ll be out. also it’ll probably be the last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited and kinda sloppy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ sorry

Fast forward three weeks and the teasing became constant. Hinata would come home every day from school with a black eye or a split lip because someone wanted to have sex with him, or because someone’s boyfriend cheated on them with him, or some other reason. Countless people were suspended and at least one more expelled for another attempted rape.

 

Hinata began to wonder if this would ever end. If his life would ever go back to normal. They had a court date set during which there would be three trials- one for the three boys in the janitors closet, one for the boy who raped him the day he was suspended, and one for none other than Kaioto- the person who started this whole thing almost four years ago. The older boy was now over eighteen and apparently had more than one victim.

 

That’s when Hinata’s guilt became even more crushing. There were other boys like him. If he’d said something earlier, maybe he could’ve stopped anything from being done to anyone else.

 

All Hinata was sure of at this point was that the next couple of months would be absolutely exhausting. The only good thing about this was that Hinata’s dad was finally coming around, though they never actually talked about anything that was going on.

 

Hinata’s mom never talked about it either. She doted on him and seemed to almost baby him afterwards, but it was a topic that they’d never been open about. No one brought it up, though everyone was surely thinking about it. It was the elephant in the room that no one wanted to talk about.

 

Until, of course, Natsu got curious.

 

“Hey, Shou?” She asked one day. “Why do people keep calling you names?”

 

Hinata stared at her. “What? What names?”

 

“Names that they get in trouble for saying,” she said. “The older kids at school were talking about you. They said they were wondering if I was like you.”

 

Hinata felt his stomach flip and his lungs squeeze. “W-What?”

 

“I don’t know what they mean,” Natsu said. “But if they’re talking about how you’re good at volleyball, I hope I’m like you!”

 

She was smiling up at him now and Hinata put down the dish he was drying and grabbed her, falling to his knees as he enveloped her in a bear hug. She was laughing, but he made sure she didn’t see him cry.

 

“Tell them you’re not like me,” Hinata said. “Tell them that you and I couldn’t be more different.”

 

“But why?” Natsu sounded sad. “I want to be like you.”

 

“No, you don’t,” Hinata replied. “I’m... I’m bad. You don’t want to be like me because I’m dirty and I’m bad and... I don’t want you to ever be like me, okay?”

 

Natsu nodded. “Okay.”

 

Hinata quickly wiped his tears away and turned back to the sink, continuing his chores. Once Natsu left the room, he let the floodgates open and let the tears fall.

 

The next day was another bad one. The friends of his original assaulters weren’t pleased with the fact that their friends could end up in jail, so they made a point to shove him into lockers and come after him when he was alone. Hinata stopped using the bathroom during class, always waiting until lunch so he could make Kageyama come with him- one look at his scary face and bullies usually went the other way.

 

“Hurry up,” Kageyama said, standing outside the bathroom door. “I don’t want to be here all lunch.”

 

Hinata finished and exited the bathroom, joining Kageyama and walking down the hallway with him. They were just walking when someone grabbed Hinata’s shirt from the back of his collar. He began to fall backward and a pair of hands caught him, but held onto his waist.

 

“Slow down there,” the boy behind him said. “I hear you’ve been turning everyone down, but I still thought I’d give it a shot.”

 

“Not interested,” Hinata gulped.

 

Kageyama stepped forward and wrenched Hinata out of the other boy’s grip, sending him a dark glare before grabbing Hinata’s arm and leading him away. Kageyama walked fast and Hinata could barely keep up as he felt tears blur his vision.

 

“Wait,” he said. “Kageyama, wait.”

 

He did. They were now stopped in the middle of the hallway and Hinata had tears dripping from his chin and onto his shirt.

 

“What’s wrong with you,” Kageyama asked.

 

“I... I don’t...”

 

Hinata looked up at him and saw Kageyama’s expression change from anger to concern. Now he was crying, wiping his tears with his shirt sleeve and sniffling like a baby. Kageyama placed a hand on his arm in a sort of comforting way and Hinata leaned into the warmth.

 

“I don’t feel right,” Hinata cried. “I just feel bad and weird and... I want it to stop. I just want to be okay again.”

 

Kageyama seemed dumbfounded. The setter was biting his lip and looking around the hallway, seemingly trying to find someone, anyone else to help him with his crying friend. He settled for grabbing his hand and walking him to the roof, where the other first years were waiting.

 

“Hinata?” Yachi stood. “What’s wrong?”

 

He just sat down next to them and continued to cry, mopping up his tears as well as he could. Yachi sat next to him, an arm wrapped around his shoulders letting him rest his head on her shoulder.

 

“It’ll be okay,” she said, running a hand through his hair. “Calm down. You’ll be okay.”

 

It finally hit him. He was raped. He was taken advantage of. Manipulated. He felt soiled and dirty and like he was undeserving of anyone’s love.

 

“Those thoughts in your head are wrong,” Yachi said. “You can get through this. We’ll be with you.”

 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat awkwardly to Yachi’s left while Kageyama sat to Hinata’s right. They were all staring at him and he knew that they were worried, he knew that they cared. They just didn’t know what to do and frankly, Hinata didn’t know, either.

 

He didn’t know how to make this better. He didn’t know how to make himself feel whole again. Everything had been so wrong for so long and he just felt broken.

 

So he let Yachi hold him. She held him for the rest of their lunch period and he cried. Kageyama sat next to him, with a hand on Hinata’s leg. They were his friends- his real friends- and he needed to hold onto them.

 

Because he wasn’t okay. He wouldn’t be okay for a very, very long time- but he would be eventually. Some day he wouldn’t be in as much pain.

 

That’s all the hope he had to hold onto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had absolutely no plan for this so i left it kind of open... aLSO YA GIRL GOT A 30 COMPOSITE SCORE ON HER FIRST ACT!!! i’m so happy and i finished sending my college application in so i might finally be able to get out of this high school for at least half my classes!


End file.
